


New York's Finest (Supernatural) Detectives

by BillCipherpines



Series: ShadowHunters and Shenanigans [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, B99 crossover, Comedy, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jake and Simon are best friends, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mild Clary Bashing, Mild Jace bashing, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Other relationships mentioned - Freeform, Rosa and Maia maybe?, Shadowhunters and Brooklyn 99 crossover, Timeline is all wonky, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, i dont know when this takes place, i dont know where this is going, rosa gets a girlfriend, set after Johnathan, set before Alec becomes inquisitor, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherpines/pseuds/BillCipherpines
Summary: Jake Peralta is 100%, without a doubt, definitely sure that his friend Simon Lewis is a vampire. But when he sets out to prove it to his friends they get sucked into the world of Shadowhunters and realize that petty drug dealers are the least of New York's problems. But not to worry, New York's finest Shadowhunters are on the case





	1. Dungeons and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> So I checked and there really isn't enough Brooklyn 99 AUs and I felt that it was my duty to change that. So behold! A Brooklyn 99 Crossover!
> 
> Made Some Edits to Chapters one and two!

There were three things Jake Peralta knew with absolute certainty: one, Amy Santiago was the love of his life, two, he was New York’s best and brightest detective hands down, and three, his next-door neighbor's son was a vampire. You see, Jake Peralta knew Simon Lewis since Simon was five. He would babysit him on and off whenever Elaine was busy, he was invited to his bar mitzvah, hell he watched this kid practically grow up. Which is why Jake knew with absolute certainty that something about this kid was off recently and he had to find out what. 

His plan was simple, he would use his expert detective skills to tail Simon until he found the evidence he was looking for. The only problem is the only two people who actually believed him were Charles Boyle, his best friend and the second-best detective (who was set on the fact that one of his cousins was a vampire). And Gina Linetti who also knew Simon (and who claimed she knew a warlock, yeah right!) so really he didn’t have much to work with here. The only possible lead they had was, in fact, Gina’s apparent warlock friend who she claimed to speak to (read: fight with) on and off on twitter. And yeah, Jake might be crazy, but he definitely wasn’t crazy enough to believe Gina had a wizard as a friend. So he decidedly placated her instead by allowing her to try to get in touch with her friend, something he was sure was never going to happen, while he and Charles did the actual investigating. 

And so, here they were, camped out in their undercover vehicle on a Tuesday night beside the Hunter’s Moon, a joint Simon had told Jake he liked to frequently visit, followed immediately by “N-not to drink obviously. Cuz you know, I’m not legal yet ha ha.” It was 10 pm and Charles was beginning to nod off while Jake stayed vigilant, peering through his binoculars into the bar now and again. 

“Wait Charles! Charles!” Jake slapped Charles on the arm once, twice, three times before Charles finally startled, shaking his head with a groan.

“W-what what is it?”

“Look!” Jake said, binoculars aimed at the window leading into the bar, a perfect view of Simon who was in the middle of sipping what looked like a bloody mary and speaking to the bartender. Except, the consistency was off. Jake was a detective, he was more than 100% sure he knew what blood looked like, and Simon was definitely drinking it. But they needed more evidence to possibly even think about confronting him about it and so, despite Charle’s protest, they snapped a quick picture and headed back to the precinct.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hard-working collective of the 99th precinct could honestly say that they were used to their morning briefings being derailed by the odd shenanigans now and again, but this was just downright weird. It was 9 am, Holt hadn’t arrived yet, and it was way too goddamn early to be dealing with whatever detective Peralta was spewing out of his mouth right now, but if Rosa was honest with herself, he was definitely making a lot of sense. Jake had spent the entirety of last week putting this board together, photos, notes, and piles of evidence that he believed proved his friend Simon was a vampire and despite everything Rosa really found herself believing it. Beside her, Gina would chime in every now and again to mention that she did, in fact, get in touch with her warlock friend and that he, despite not giving any solid information, was down to speak to them. 

“Why don’t we just...I don’t know, ask him.” Rosa chimed in after a moment, earning the attention of the room. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms, the picture of perfect nonchalance. “Look this all sounds super crazy, and if anyone asks I don't believe it...but I mean, we’re detectives. If Jake managed to get all this evidence why don’t we use it to confront this Simon kid?” Boyle was, of course, quick to agree with her if only to support Jake who was practically vibrating at the front of the room. Sergeant Jeffords let out a tired sigh.

“Okay here's the deal,” he says, “we meet up this weekend, Jake ask your friend to meet up with us. But no one is to derail their actual jobs by thinking about this. Okay?” He left no room for argument, and everyone agreed just in time for Captain Holt to enter the room and begin the actual briefing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina Linetti is one of Jake’s best friends, which, in Gina terms, meant she knew everything about him and he knew almost nothing about her. This is exactly why when he brought up the subject of Simon being a vampire Gina was in no way surprised. Gina had come into contact with many psychics, mind readers, and soothsayers in her short but extravagant lifetime but none of them had ever compared to that of Magnus Bane. You see, Jake wasn’t the only one who was friends with Simon, Gina had joined the fun in Highschool and at the time would sneak into Elaine Lewis’ house with Jake to babysit little Simon. And so, Simon was one of the people she would tell about her woes with spiritual guidance, and Simon being such a patient and graceful listener, was the one to suggest Magnus Bane which he referred to as The High Warlock Of Brooklyn. The title alone caught Gina's attention and together they went to visit Magnus who, despite his protests, would immediately give in to the fascination that is Gina Linetti and give her the readings she needed for the price of studying her special brand of weirdness. One thing led to another, and now Gina follows Magnus on twitter, where they argue constantly about the smallest of things, from Rhianna’s new hairdo to why she wasn’t invited to Magnus’ wedding. In that timespan, Gina had come to learn about the Shadow world and now she could see it. This included Simon, who she then learned was a vampire. 

She knew no one would believe her, they didn’t believe her the last time she brought a psychic into the precinct and they definitely wouldn't now. So when Jake practically insists that Simon is a vampire and enlists her help she does the absolute bare minimum to actually assist, knowing full well those idiots would never figure anything out on their own. And she tells this to Magnus, whom she was busy texting while she sat at her desk, legs resting on top of it while Jake bothered with wife with his constant rambling about the existence of supernatural creatures.

_ Yes _ , Gina thought to herself as she typed out a response to Magnus,  _ I am a gift to this world. The Shadow world should be thanking me.  _ She hits send on a particularly long message about the inner workings on stardom, paying no mind to Jake who at this point has convinced Amy to let him buy 30 pounds of garlic for the road.


	2. Wizard of Waverly Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets Magnus!

Saturday morning at 12 pm sharp everyone met outside the precinct as instructed by Jake, who had hollered said instructions in the middle of the precinct Friday night as everyone attempted to get their energy drained asses home and into their respective beds. The current lineup of people who only showed up to see Jake fail included: Rosa, Amy, Gina, Charles, Terry, and surprisingly Raymond (who said he really just wanted to tag along because Kevin was out of town and he was lonely). This meeting did not include Hitchcock and Scully, because those two never fucking wake up for anything.

“Okay so,” Jake explains as they pile into Terry’s new minivan, “I texted Simon yesterday and he said he'd meet us at Prospect Park in 30 minutes.” At the back of the van Gina clears her throat and Jake sighs before continuing with, “oh and uh, Gina’s weird psychic friend is coming too.” 

“Uh, excuse me, he’s a warlock not a psychic.”

“Okay,” Amy chimed in, squeezing her way between Ray and Rosa to the front of the car where Jake sat shotgun, “I can take vampires, but you can’t seriously expect me to believe in wizards.”

“You can take vampires?” Rosa says earn a snort from Boyle as Gina lets out a gasp in response to Amy, placing a hand on her chest. The rest of the ride follows in a similar fashion and every now and then Terry would make a remark about how he’d rather be driving his kids.

Once the car was parked, everyone practically leaped over each other to get out save for Raymond who slowly exists the car, brushing non-existent dust off his polo shirt. They’re on the far side of prospect now, Jake texts Simon to let him know they’re almost there. “Simon wants us to meet him by the lake.” He says, to no one, because everyone is already making their way into the park save for Gina who stood beside Jake texting. 

When they finally manage to catch up to everyone Jake leads them to the lake, where they sit and wait under the shade of some nearby trees. “I wasn’t made for this weather.” Gina whines, taking a hot pink water bottle out of her handbag, which Jake swears is bigger on the inside. Amy takes a step forward, slumping beside Jake near the tree he was leaning against. 

“So, if I’m right and vampires aren’t real, you’re going to do 1,000 pushups right?”

“If you’re right I’ll do 2,000 because I’m one hundred percent sure you’re wrong,” Jake says, his chest puffing with pride. Amy rolls her eyes but presses a kiss to her husband's stupid face regardless. 

“Oh shit, it’s Simon!” Gina says after a moment of waiting, waving her arms at a figure coming towards them.

“It’s daylight, vampires don’t even like the sun. Everyone who has seen Dracula would know that” Ray pipes up for the first time since they got to the park and Amy turns to Jake to mouth ‘point for me’ before joining Gina who greets Simon who, after shaking her hand, turns to Jake and grins.

“Hey man! It’s been a while! I’m glad you wanted to meet up.” Simon says, giving Jake a hug and a friendly pat on the back, which Jake returns albeit hesitantly. Simon must sense something is wrong because he pulls back with a frown, just now taking in the number of people that Jake had brought with him. “Oh man,” he says, nervously rubbing his hands together, “is this the whole precinct? D-did I uh, do something?”

“No no!” Jake said, shaking his head he places a reassuring hand on Simon’s shoulder. The boy smiles up at him, unconvinced by placated. 

“So uh, what’s actually going on?” He turns to Gina this time, who answers without hesitation.

“Oh yeah, Jake knows you’re a vampire and he brought his friends along just to prove he was right.”

“Wait wait what do you mean Jake knows!? You're acting like this isn't huge news!” Jake pipes up, turning to Gina who at this point has looked up from her phone long enough to survey her surroundings. She practically preens at the attention, all eyes are on her now. The stage is set. And so, she speaks.

“Oh, I knew the whole time. You didn’t listen to me when I told you about my warlock friend so I just decided not to say anything. It’s what you bastards deserve. I know everything.” And just like that, everyone’s jaws drop. All except for Simon and Ray, one of which would never react in such a way and the other who at this point is more confused than afraid. 

“Uhm," Simon says, shrinking back at the eyes who turn to him in shocked unison. “So uh yeah, I’m uh..I’m a vampire.” And then, the questions begin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There’s a barrage of questions thrown at him all at once in the midst of Jake who was cheering himself on with a string of ‘I told you so’s’ and his friends who were nice enough to introduce themselves to him before throwing a question at him.

‘Yes, technically I did die.’

‘Yes I am immortal’

‘Yes I drink blood.’

‘Yes I have fangs.’

‘I’m 18’

‘No Rosa I won't use my super strength on you.’

‘Yes I have super strength.’

‘I can walk in the sun, it’s a long story.’ 

‘Yes there are more vampires’

‘No i..don’t think any of them knew Beethoven’

By the end of it, all Simon is worn out, there were a lot of things he still had to tell Jake, three years of stories that sat on the tip of his tongue. He was relieved though, everyone seemed to take the news in stride, though he assumes its because they’re more mad about Jake being right than Simon being a vampire. Speaking of Jake, Simon tensed, ready to be berated or yelled at only to find himself surprised when Jake gave him a hug and told him it was good to see him. Gina let out a delighted squeal startling everyone away from Simon, there was a flash of bright light and a ring of yellow sparks that seemed to split the space behind them open and from it walked Magnus Bane, looking as stylish as ever. He grinned at Gina who ran to give him a hug before turning to everyone with a grand flourish and saying “take that bitches!”

Beside him, Jake blinked owlishly at the man before him and Simon couldn’t blame him. Not only did Magnus walk out of a portal, but he walked out of a portal looking like a goddamn model. That was Magnus for you. The man in question grinned at everyone before waving and introducing himself.

“Hello, my name is Magnus Bane. Gina told me a lot about you all.” and just when the spell broke a new one formed. Amy, who Simon had learned amidst all the confusion was Jake’s wife, sidles up to Magnus with a flick of her hair and holds her hand out to be shaken.

“Amy Santiago, a pleasure to meet you,”

“Oookay!” Jake says, pulling his wife away when the handshake becomes way too long for his comfort. This, of course, opens the floor for Rosa, who simply nods at him with a ‘sup’ but if Jake’s reaction was anything to go by her mere acknowledgment of him was something to be appalled at. And then there was Ray, who hadn’t really said anything but was staring at Magnus with a look that Simon wished he could read.

“Ladies, ladies,” Gina says, spreading her arms in front of Mangus like a bodyguard, “I know he’s a wonder but give the man some room to breathe.” Behind her, Magnus chuckles used to the sudden reaction. Meanwhile, Jake mutters something under his breath, dragging a dazed Amy way from the well dressed and glitter clad warlock. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Magnus says, turning to Simon he smiles. “And it’s good to see you again.”

“Wait,” Terry pushes forward, toppling everyone over with his massive size. Simon startles, it’s the first time the man had spoken since the questioning began and Simon really should've been expecting that deep of a voice but it scared him shitless regardless. “I get that Simon’s a vampire and whatever, but there’s wizards now? Terry doesn’t believe in magic! Now he’s gotta worry about witches and shit?”

Magnus merely grins, “it seems you all have a lot of questions, and I’d be happy to answer them all considering you’re Shermin’s friends,” 

“It’s Simon-”

“But I’d rather we do it someplace private, my loft isn’t far from here. I can take you all.” The girls are immediately on board clamoring at the opportunity to sidle up to Magnus again, even Rosa though she looks almost angry about it. Simon turns to Jake, who huffs and gives in, he assumes it’s because of Amy's constant attempts to get into Magnus' space. Terry and Charles linger at the back of the group as Magnus leads them out of the park and towards his loft. He answers a couple of questions here and there, but once he starts talking about how old he was and the places he visited the topic becomes about food and travel. Food, Simon realizes, is Charles specialty because as soon as the topic is brought up neither of the two would shut up about it. Traveling seems to be Gina’s go-to topic (other than talking about herself) because every now and again the three would change the topic to places Magnus has visited, followed by the food he had eaten there. Ray would chime in every now and then with a fact about history that Magnus would either deny or agree with. While Magnus has the others preoccupied it gave Jake and Simon ample time to talk. 

They catch up a bit, Jake telling Simon about the time he went to prison for three months, whilst Simon tells him about the time he saved Clary from her vengeful demon brother. They both agree that Simon had won the storytelling game for now. 

When they reach Magnus’ loft there’s a collective confusion in the air (all except for Gina) as they descend up the elevator. Simon gets it, it was like that the first time he had come there too. You see, Magnus uses magic to ward his home from imminent danger, and so because of this, his apparent loft doesn’t really exist to those who don’t have the sight. So when they get off the elevator Simon and Gina see a hallway, whereas Jake and the others see a dingy abandoned building. 

“Ah. My apologies,” as if sensing the collective confusion he snaps his fingers and with a flourish the room a hallway with a single black double door at the end of it. The others gasp in collective shock and Simon swears he sees Magnus preen at the chance to show off. He snaps his fingers once again, opening the door. 

“Honey! I’m home!” he says to seemingly no one but Simon watches Rosa’s neutral expression turn into an all-out grin when a tiny kitten comes crawling out of the hallway and towards Magnus. 

“This is Chairman Meow,” Magnus says, lifting the kitten into his arms. 

“What kind of name is Chairman Meow?” Jake asks at the same time Raymond says, 

“An excellent name.” and Magnus gives them both a grin before leading them into the living room. 

“Make yourselves comfortable,” Magnus says as everyone finds a seat on his fancy set of couches taking in the room around them in utter silence. Simon’s hearing picks up another presence in the loft and it takes everything in his power not to break out into a grin because just then Alec fucking Lightwood walks into the room absolutely confused. Magnus greets him with a simple ‘hello my dear’ and Simon watches with rapt attention as the face of every single girl in the room save for Gina falls in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to leave a comment and a Kudos to let me know how I'm doing!


	3. Of Fuck, the Cops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questions are answered. Jake begins to worry

In the ten minutes it took for everyone to come back to their collective senses Amy Santiago Peralta had realized three things, one of which she had said under her breathe. “All the hot guys are gay or taken.”

“Wow, thanks Ames,” was her husband's response, and Amy quickly patted him on the leg for reassurance. The second thing Amy realized is that she was a detective, hell she was a lieutenant, yet her gaydar absolutely fucking sucked. The third and final thing she realized, is that the confused man standing before them was a goddamn Calvin Klein model and she really shouldn’t be surprised that Gina knew him too.

As if finally noticing the group its full glory, the man straightens himself, his hands behind his back in parade rest, and suddenly Amy knows exactly who this is. Maybe not by name, but Amy recognizes a figure of authority when she sees one, a captain if you will because right beside her Holt had been standing next to the couch in that same form. Taking initiative he introduces everyone as the 99th precinct before anyone else could say a word and extends his hand to be shaken, in which the other man does as he introduces himself as Alec Lightwood. Amy literally dies on the spot right then and there. She leans against Jake with an exaggerated sigh, at this point her husband has admitted his defeat. 

“Uhm, it’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Alec says, turning towards the rest of the group, “Magnus told me we were having people over but Uhm, I just sort of expected only Gina really.” he nods to the girl in question who winks at him.

“That’s okay, my presence is a gift to always be expected.” At this Amy watches, Magnus rolled his eyes playfully. _Gina must come here a lot, why hasn’t she ever told us?_ Amy thinks, before remembering this is Gina and that the question should really answer itself. Gina never tells anyone anything, hell they didn't even know she was pregnant a few months prior. Magnus snaps his fingers and a drink appears in everyone’s hands.

“Now that everyone is comfortable I suppose we should be answering some questions right dear?” he says, dropping into the armchair he conjured in front of them, Alec nods opting instead to stand. “Right,” Magnus continues, stirring his cocktail with a pinky finger, “where to begin.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Learning about the shadow world was one thing, but teaching people about it was an entirely different problem but Magnus tried his absolute best. “So, basically all the stories are true. Vampires, werewolves, seelies, demons they’re all real.” 

“Wait, hold on,” the loud one, Jake, spoke suddenly “what’s a seelie?”

“They’re faeries Jake don’t you know anything?” Gina responds, hitting the back of his head. He yelps in pain, beside him Simon snickers.

“Okay,” Terry speaks up now, calming the others down with a sharp glare, “so monsters are real, great. What’s stopping them from harming us? I mean, no offense, but you just told me demons were real and I’ve got three kids.” Magnus smiles gently, referring now to his husband who took his outstretched hand as a cue to speak.

“Shadowhunters,” he explains, “we’re like you guys but for the shadow world.”

“So, what you’re a demon cop?” Jake asks.

“Something of the sort,” Alec replies, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Do you guys have like a secret base or something? How come we’ve never seen you before?” At this Alec rolls one of his sleeves up, revealing a set of runes trailing up his arm. 

“Shadowhunters are Nephilim, half human half angel. We use runes to help hide from mundanes. They provide us with the powers we need to kill demons.” There’s a collective murmur as the others clammer to get a look at Alec’s runes, all except for Jake who grumbles quietly in his seat, and Captain Holt who respectfully keeps his distance until Alec offers to show him how they work as well. 

“Very efficient.” He comments as Alec runs his stele over one of the runes, making it glow. 

“Thanks.” Alec's keeps a straight face as he nods at him but Magnus could tell he appreciated the compliment.

Terry, who was now slightly comforted by the fact that supernatural police did exist, spoke up with a different question. “Do the vampires and werewolves and stuff have these powers too?”

“No,” this time Magnus chimes in, seeing as this was his area of expertise, “we take extra care to hide from humans with our abilities. The problem is that sometimes things slip. It’s up to the Shadowhunters to make sure nothing gets out to the mundane.”

“So they’re like...the men in black?” Jake asks, leaning back in his seat.

“The what?”

"You really need to watch more movies, my love,” Magnus says, patting Alec’s arm gently. Alec smiles softly at him, shaking his head.

“You know I don’t have time for that.”

The rest of the conversation moves more smoothly now that the questions were out of the way, but Magnus could tell that the thought that anyone could be a supernatural creature was leaving everyone a bit uneasy. Alec gets a call telling him to come into the institute, so he bids everyone goodbye and heads out in a rush, leaving Magnus to explain the duties of a Shadowhunter to everyone albeit a bit less enthusiastically.

When he's finished he snaps his fingers, cleaning up the empty cups as everyone gets ready to leave. It was getting late, and he knew the mundanes needed to sleep on everything. He offered to portal them all home, but Terry expressed worry about his minivan which caused a collective groan to ring through the loft. 

“Terry nobody cares about your dad mobile,” Gina says, still lounging on the couch, her legs spread out now that everyone else had gotten up.

“Terry cares!” Magnus chuckles, offering instead to portal Terry to his car and everyone else to their respective homes, which they all agreed.

Once everyone had bid their goodbyes, the loft was empty save for Gina who didn’t seem to want to move from her spot. Instead, she pets Chairman Meow in contempt silence. Magnus let out a tired sigh as he lay back in his chair prompting Gina to speak.

“Told you they were a handful. Not everyone can be as amazing as me.” Magnus chuckled.

“Your friends were a delight. I just hope they don’t freak out too much.” It was the truth, Gina's friends were fun albeit a bit strange. But Magnus was used to the strange, the others, however, were not and he worried for them.

Somewhere in an apartment in downtown Brooklyn Jake Peralta can’t get to sleep. He swears he can hear animalistic growling from the alley outside his bedroom.


	4. Hunter's Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake freaks out and the gang finds someone to reassure him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys can tell but I have no clue where this story is going yet.

Monday came in a flash much to Jake’s chagrin, he hadn’t left the house for the rest of the weekend and hadn’t slept either. So it was no surprise that he showed up to work a little worse for wear. He walked into the precinct at 9 am alongside Amy with a cup of coffee in his hand sipping it gingerly every now and again. “Jake, you should’ve stayed home,” Amy said for the third time since they left the house that morning and Jake once again ignored her in favor of slumping at his desk with a low groan. 

Terry walked in next, whistling a happy tune and eating a tin of yogurt. Jake eyes him as he sits at his desk and takes out a case file from his drawer. The rest of the gang walks in only a couple minutes later; Rosa and Charles walked out of the elevator, Rosa attempting to ignore Charles who was scrolling through photos of his son to show her. They go their separate ways, Charles bidding Jake a happy good morning before sitting down, Jake grunts in response. He finally snaps when Hitchock and Scully come in, both fighting over which breakfast cereal was better before slumping into their chairs.

“How the hell did any of you get any sleep!?” Jake says, jumping from his seat. Everyone shares a look before turning to Amy, knowing full well they won’t get a single answer from Jake. Amy sighs, leaning back in her seat she twirls the pen in her hand before answering their unspoken questions.

“Jake, you need to relax, nothing is out to get you.”

“Amy! Monsters are real! And we’re all just hanging out like nothing is happening!” A couple of cops turn their heads and Amy laughs nervously before waving them off. She gets out of her seat, grabbing Jake’s arm and pulling him into the breakroom. As if on cue, the others pile in as well.

“Not now Scully!” Rosa says when Hitchcock and Scully attempt to get to the vending machine. She shoves them both out despite their protests and shuts the door whilst Amy sits a frantic Jake down onto the couch. 

“Jake,” Amy says, “You were there, Magnus told us there’s nothing to worry about and the Shadowhunters are keeping people like us safe.”

“Think about it! How many murders have we solved that were actually vampires!? How many people do we hang out with daily do you know are human!?” The group shares a look, a small understanding passes through the room. 

Rosa is the next to speak up, “look, I get it. We don’t know about this shit, the world is bigger than we thought it was and yeah that's freaky. But people put their faith in us all the time, we owe the Shadowhunters at least that.”

“I think it's fine, I mean they’re still people, right? Just trying to live their lives like everyone else. Terry gets that.” Jake huffs, standing from the couch he paces back and forth before pointing at Charles.

“You understand me don't you?” Charles bites his lip, twiddling his thumbs his gaze falls to the floor.

“Jake, you know I love you and that I’m your best friend...But I’m not all that worried, we Boyles are used to being surrounded by the supernatural.” behind him Rosa rolls her eyes.

“How about this, we need to get back to work but why don’t we just ask Simon to meet us at that bar he likes to go to. The one you were talking about. He’ll ease your mind.” Amy says, placing a gentle hand on Jake’s shoulder. He wasn’t convinced, but he nods regardless. He had a job to do, now wasn’t the time to worry about shit like this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hunter’s Moon was as gentrified as gentrified could get. Located in Parkslope the bar was everything Shaws was not, colored fairy lights strung from the ceiling lit up padded booths in the back of the room. To the side, there was a stage where a live band played a song Jake didn’t even pretend to know. 

In the far corner, a jukebox sat beside two pool tables, people drinking and laughing as they played. The group (which consisted of everyone except Gina who had better things to do and Holt who had an opera to see) spotted Simon at the bar, speaking to a young girl as she wiped down a glass and poured another drink for the next customer. Simon, now catching a glimpse at the group, happily waved they over to gather beside him at the bar. 

_ Shit, this place is fancy  _ Jake thought as he took a seat beside Simon. “Hey, guys! Welcome to Hunter’s Moon. I’m glad you came.” he says, waving down the bartender who places what looks like a literal bloody mary in front of him.

“What can I get your friends Simon?”

“Just a couple of beers” Jake says before Simon could say anything, the girl nods with a smile.

“Gotcha, I’m Maia by the way, Simon’s friend. You must be Jake.” Jake blinks at her for a moment before nodding.

“Maia’s a werewolf,” Simon says, Jake flinches but steales himself.

"c-c-cool, c-c-c-cool." Terry leans over the bar to shake Maia’s hand as she hands him his beer.

“Is that how you got the scars on your neck? You were turned?” Rosa says and Maia nods. “Damn, that’s badass.” Maia smiles and Jake watches as the corner of Rosa’s lips quirked up before she accepted her drink from Maia as well. Amy, sliding into the seat beside Jake, turns to Simon with a smile.

“So, Simon. Jake is a bit worried about everything and we just wanted to reassure him in a way. Can you talk some sense into him?” 

“I get it, I was like that too when I first turned. I was terrified, and shit just seemed to get harder, but then I realized the Shadowworld is just like ours. It’s full of people who are just trying to live their lives as best as they can.” Jake lets out a shaky breath.

“I heard something last night dude, like growling. And normally I’d write it off but now that I know what I know. The whole world just seems..weird.”

Maia, who was speaking to Rosa, took that moment to turn to Jake, “look man I get it. I mean I was turned into a werewolf and the experience wasn’t exactly a fairytale. But the Shadowhunters are good people, at least the ones I know are, you can trust them to keep you safe. Believe me, you’re more likely to fall into a manhole than you are to get turned.” 

As Jake takes a moment to let her words sink in, he looks around the bar.  _ Woah  _ Maybe he wasn’t paying attention before, or maybe it just didn’t dawn on him until now, but the patrons mulling about the Hunters Moon were definitely not human. Now that he can see it, he takes notice of the elf looking beings playing pool in the corner, which he identifies as the seelies Magnus had described the other day. In the far corner, two vampires share a drink as they spoke, he notices the claw marks stretching from the arms and chests of the werewolves in the booth beside them. 

_ Maybe Simon’s right  _ He thinks, as he watches the werewolf couple happily share a kiss,  _ they’re just like us in a way _ . The world wasn’t black and white, it never was, but now Jake can see it in an entirely new light. He turns back to the bar and smiles softly at Rosa, who was now having an animated conversation with Maia about god knows what. She looked happy, he’d make sure to tease her about that later.

“You feel better?” Simon asks him, and he takes a deep breath before nodding.

“Yeah man, I think so.”

“Hey!” Simon says, slamming his glass onto the bar with a thud, “the Clave has this thing against humans coming into the institute-” he pauses as Jake gives him a puzzled look, but waves his hand dismissively, “It’s a long story, but anyway, maybe I can get you to meet my girlfriend! And her siblings. I mean you’ve already met Alec but you know! Oh and Clary! You haven’t seen Clary in forever!” Jake zones out as Simon continues his ramble wondering if blood could actually get a vampire drunk, agreeing to whatever he was saying until Amy chimes in again.

“I’d _ love _ to meet more of your friends.”

“And by that you mean you’d _ love _ to see Magnus again,” Jake said with a smirk, “you know he’s a married man right?” She nudges him in the ribs, he lets out a choked gasp. The group chuckles, Charles leaning over to reassure Jake with a friendly pat on the back which he brushes off with a laugh. 

“So it’s totally settled then, right? You’ll meet my friends? We can have dinner at Magnus’ place, he loves throwing parties.” The group nods in collective agreement.

"Sounds like fun.”

They hang out at the bar a bit longer before Terry decides it's late and heads out with a quick goodbye to everyone. Charles decides it's late too, “I’ve got a kid at home.” he says putting his coat on.

“Yeah Charles we know,” Jake says as he leaves. Finally, Jake and Amy get ready to head out.

If Jake spots Rosa getting Maia’s number as they head out the door, he doesn’t say anything to anyone about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Maia maybe?


	5. The Shadowhunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is in sension and Simon's old friends clash with his new ones

Simon paced the floor of Magnus’ loft worrying his lip between his teeth as his friends helped Magnus set the place up to his liking. Jake and his friends would be over soon and he was freaking the absolute fuck out. What would he think of everyone? Did he even remember Clary? He seemed worried the last time they spoke and Simon didn’t want to spook him more than he already had. “Hey! A little help here?” A hand grabs Simon’s arm, forcing him to turn around and face Jace who was shaking his head at him.

“Sorry sorry, I’m just nervous about you meeting my friends. They never met Shadowhunters before and you guys can be...you know..intense.” 

Jace scoffs, rolling his eyes he tugs Simon over to the kitchen, shoving a stack of plates in his hand. “They’ll love me,” he says, taking a couple of forks before following Simon out of the kitchen and towards the dining table Magnus has conjured for the occasion, “I’m awesome.”

Simon rolls his eyes, _ typical Jace _ , he couldn’t deny that it made him feel a bit better. He places the plates in their respective places. 

Magnus walks in just then, waving his hands about as he rants to Alec about the aesthetic of the party he planned on having. He had gotten on board as soon as Simon mentioned what he wanted to do, delighted at the thought of having a bunch of people over to marvel at his culinary skills. Magnus’ decoration skills were something to be marveled at as well, at least in Simon's opinion it was. The place looked homely: a large dining table stood in the middle of what was once the main room, a small chandelier hung atop the table, and the food spread across the table looked absolutely lovely something of a glorified thanksgiving dinner.  _ This’ll be fine _ , Simon thought,  _ it's all good _ .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ This is not fine! Nothing is good!  _ Jake thought to himself as he frantically rushed around his apartment in search of something to wear that wasn’t stained or in a pile at the corner of his room. Amy was in a similar situation, throwing dress after dress onto the floor of their room, her hair wasn’t even done yet. As soon as Jake mentioned that morning that Alec was most likely to be at the dinner she lost all the cool she had moments prior. 

A frantic Amy was a scary Amy, and Jake kept his distance from her as he grabbed a shirt that didn’t smell like mustard and put it on. He ran into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and run his fingers through his fucked-up hair until it was his perfect signature mess. “MOVE!” he gets shoved to the side by Amy who, after finally finding the right dress, was now frantically combing her hair and sifting through her makeup bag. With his back pressed to the wall, Jake sidestepped to safety, moving into the living room to grab his sneakers and put them on. 

“Babe we’re gonna be late!” Jake hollers from the front door, grabbing his car keys he watches his beloved wife bulldoze her way towards the front door pocketbook in hand. They leave in a hurry, Amy pushing Jack to the side so she can run towards their car. “I still have the key!”

“Well then hurry up! We can’t be late! What kind of impression would that make!?” Jake groans, sprinting towards the car after Amy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosa Diaz checked her hair through her handheld mirror one more time before Maia finished locking the door to the Hunter’s Moon and started heading towards her. She quickly stuffed it back in her pocket, making sure to look cool as she leaned against her motorcycle. Maia grinned and gave her a wave which she responded to with a smirk and a nod, “ready to go?” she asked Maia once she stopped in front of the bike with wide eyes. 

“Hell fucking yeah.” Rosa grins, handing Maia a helmet which she puts on immediately, she puts her own on before climbing onto the bike and waiting for Maia’s arms to wrap around her middle. Her arms tighten once Rosa starts the bike and rides off, the feeling makes her all-out grin and she’s glad her helmet is on. She hears Maia’s faint giggle as they make their way towards Magnus’ loft. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raymond was the first one to arrive and Alec was the one to greet him he introduced him to his husband whose name, Alec learned, was Kevin. They shook hands before Alec led them into the dining area. “Thanks for coming, have a seat we’re just waiting for people to arrive.”

“This is a lovely set up,” Kevin comments and Alec smiles proudly.

“Magnus set the whole thing up himself, he’s an amazing decorator.” 

“Kevin loves to decorate, our entire house was decorated by him when we got it,” Raymond says, pulling out a seat for his husband to sit in. Alec merely nods in acknowledgment as Kevin blushes at the praise and clears his throat. 

Raymond pulls out his own chair and sits, “so tell me Alec, is being a shadowhunter anything similar to being a detective?” The conversation continues smoothly after that, with Alec taking his seat across from them his back straight as they speak about their respective jobs. Alec, a fan of books himself, has a riveting conversation with Kevin after he had told him he was a professor at Columbia University.

“I see you’re a man of intellectualism as well,” Kevin says, to which Alec merely shrugs.

“I like to read, Magnus keeps a large collection of books in his library, I’d be happy to show you once dinner is over.” 

“That would be lovely.”

Soon, people start piling into the dining room first Jace takes a seat beside Alec with Clary to his right. They introduce themselves to Raymond and his husband, the two seem mildly uncomfortable with their demeanor and Alec can’t say he doesn’t get why. Clary was nice, albeit annoying, but she spoke about her love for art and it seemed to pique Kevin’s interest. Meanwhile, Alec continued his conversation with Ray about shadowhunting, to which Jace would butt in every ten seconds to tell some story about his never-ending heroics. “You remind me of Jake,” Ray said, and Jace grinned.

“Is he as cool as me?”

“You both share the same arrogance.” At this Alec covers his mouth his with hands to hold back a laugh, Jace looks offending but quickly brushes it off once someone else comes to sit at the table. It’s Jake and Amy, who apologizes profusely for being late. Well, Jake doesn’t but Amy does, a lot, and mostly to Alec and Ray who tell her to have a seat which she does immediately. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake grabs the seat across from some blonde dude, which he can only assume was one of Simon’s friends. The guy gives him a nod, leaning back in his seat, “you must be Jake,” he says, “I heard you were some kind of hotshot.” 

Jake grins only half aware of the fact that Amy was rolling her eyes beside him, “yeah? Well, you heard right buddy. I’m the best detective in the nine-nine.”

“How many people have you fought?”

“Aw man, I can’t even count.”

“Arrests?”

“Over a hundred.” They eye each other for a moment before breaking out into grins and high fiving.

“You’re pretty cool. My name is Jace.”

“Damn sweet name nice to meet you.” Beside him, he feels Amy let out a breath, and the girl beside Jace strikes up a conversation with her which she joins with little resistance.

Rosa and Maia are the last to arrive, Magnus, greeting them at the door before leading them to the table. Magnus takes a seat beside his husband and Maia sits beside Rosa and Clary. Across from them Simon joins in with a dark-haired girl, she looked like a goddamn model and Jake could only assume she had to be related to Alec. The girl smiles at Jake and waves and it's only then that he realizes he’s staring. “Hi, I’m Isabelle, Simon’s girlfriend.”

“Oh! It’s nice to meet you!” He says, giving Simon a look that read: holy shit dude score before turning to speak to Jace once again. 

The dinner seemed to be moving smoothly once everyone got acquainted and every now and again Jake and Jace would tell a joke through mouthfuls of food to the annoyance of their respective girlfriends while everyone tried to have a decent conversation. “So what’s it like?” Rosa says after the table had quieted a bit, “fighting demons I mean.”

“You mean protecting the world? Pretty fuckin hard.” Jace says, earning a sharp nudge from Alec. “What she asked?”

“You know we protect people too,” Jake says

“I mean yeah but how hard can it be to take care of mundanes?”

“Mundane?” Amy says, and Jake can feel the tension rising in the room. He turns to Simon whose eyes were flitting nervously between Jace and Alec as if begging Alec to put a stop to it.

“Yeah mundanes, you know, humans.”

“What do you think you’re better than us or something?” This time its Rosa who speaks up again, with Maia glaring at Jace as if defending Rosa in silence. 

“Enough!” everyone freezes, Ray and Alec’s eyes are on everyone at the table and Jake watches the others almost shrink at their tones. Amy though almost melts on the spot, she’s the first to apologize to them followed by everyone else but it's no use. The tension has spread now, and it lingers as they eat. Everyone breaks off to have their own conversations. Jake sends a silent apology to Simon whose eyes never leave his own plate.


	6. Enter: The Life of the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I'm limiting my posts to weekdays on Tuesday and Thursday because I work and because I'm working on a ton of stuff behind the scenes

The dinner is awkward from then on, to say the least Alec and Magnus had separated with Ray and Kevin to show them the promised library. This left Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Jake, Amy, Rosa, and Maia at the table none of whom spoke in fear of inciting something else. Simon poked worryingly at his food while his girlfriend had attempted to smooth things over with small talk. Only Amy and Rosa had joined in and despite finding a new friend in Rosa, her efforts had failed for the rest of the group. And then, like a phoenix from the ashes, the door to Magnus’ loft opened with a bang revealing none other than Gina Linetti, Simon’s own personal Jesus.

She marched into the room like she owned the place, “hello hello everyone I’m sure you all missed me!” she says parading her way over to the table and taking a seat in one of the free ones. 

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Jake says as she grabs food from his plate despite his protests. 

“Yeah well, I figured you wouldn’t be able to survive without me. It’s not a party unless I’m here.” She says. Simon grins, he can feel the tension fade into confusion but at least it was better than nothing. Clary and Jace shared a look of pure confusion and Simon remembered that they had never met Gina until now. Sure he would talk about her to Clary now and again but Clary had seen Jake more often than Gina. Simon clears his throat, waving towards Gina he introduces her to the group. Gina waves nonchalantly in the direction of the rest of the table before taking a look around. “So where is everyone else. Did they get bored and leave?”

“Magnus and Alec went to show Captain Holt around,” Jake replies, “apparently they’re all complete nerds,” Amy mutters something about joining them under her breath and Jake pouts. Gina hums, taking another piece of food from Jake she nods her head in Jace’s direction, he gives her an almost frightened wave.

“What the hell happened here? Did you guys die or something? Ugh, I knew I should've come sooner.”

“It’s nothing,” Simon replies quickly in an attempt to revert the conversation but Gina was having none of it.

“You look like you got hit by a bus and I should know, come on! It’s a party where’s the drinking and the music and playing Never Have I Ever.”

“The shadowhunters probably think they’re too cool to play anything with us  _ mundanes _ ,” Rosa says, her nails clicking against the table as she eyes Jace. He shivers at her gaze but steadily meets it anyway. 

Gina rolls her eyes and stands up, “okay listen up idiots. You’ve got a lot more in common than you think you do. Believe me, I’ve hung around with you chumps long enough to know that none of you are even remotely on my level so let's actually enjoy ourselves.” 

There’s a blur of motion as Gina suddenly leaves the room, the others share a look for a moment and before their eyes, the Dining table along with its contents disappears and everyone finds themselves sitting on couches in Magnus’ living room. There’s music coming from somewhere but Simon can’t pinpoint its exact location, a second later Gina returns to the living room with Magnus and his newly acquired friends in tow. 

She gives Magnus a look and he quickly claps his hands, a couple of bottles of wine appear on the coffee table along with glasses for everyone. “Good,” Gina says, “now sit,” Magnus gives her a look as if to remind her he’s much older than her but she’s having none of it and so he sits down with a sigh pulling Alec onto the couch along with him. 

Gina sits at the center of it all, surveying her work with a satisfied smile she grabs a bottle and opens it, pouring herself a glass. She sits leisurely in Magnus’ armchair, legs crossed like it's her throne and she controls the room. She carries herself in a way that makes Simon almost believe it, so when she points towards the glasses without a word he’s the first to pour himself some despite the fact that he can’t even really drink it. “Now, we all know the rules,” she says once everyone’s glasses were full, “if you did it you drink and if you didn’t you don’t. Easy.” She glances over at Amy, who shifts in her seat uncomfortably, Simon doesn’t understand why but he’s sure he will once the game truly begins. 

Beside him, Jace scoffs, leans back against the couch, and says “what’s the point of this game anyway?” Gina swirls her finger in her wine, giving Jace an icy stare as she pulls the finger out and produces a wine-soaked middle finger. Then, just like that, she continues without mercy.

“Okay, I’ll go first. Never have I ever gotten stabbed.” The 99 group groans as if it’s some inside joke.

“Gina you bring that up all the time,” Jake says, but Gina merely shrugs as she takes a sip. She’s followed hesitantly by Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Rosa as they take a sip from their drinks as well Simon who wants to ask exactly how Gina and Rosa managed to get stabbed but it turns out part of the game is answering that anyway because Gina immediately regales them with her grand story of being stabbed in an alley because she was apparently too famous for someone. Rosa is next, but all she answers with is, “got stabbed in jail.” and pulls down her collar to reveal a white scar across her collarbone, which she allows everyone a good minute to marvel at before she puts it away. Simons watches as she allows Maia a moment to full-on touch it, a soft look in her eye. 

Jace is next, lifting his shirt to reveal about ten scars across his chest, to which Alec does the same only for Jace to whine about the fact that he had more than him as if it was a good thing. “Well, I got one too!” Jake says, in an attempt to so desperately be cool he lifts his shirt up to show a scar on his hip. 

“How’d you get that?” Jace asks.

“Uhh..you know..bar fights and all that.”

“Uh wasn’t that from the time you bumped your hip on our counter?” Amy says.

“N-no! NO! It was a bar fight Ames jeez keep up.”

Simon snickers and everyone else tries their best to hide their smirks. 

“O-Okay, it’s my turn now!” Jake said, grabbing his cup from off the table, “never have I ever gotten kicked out of the Statue of Liberty,” he takes a proud swig of his drink. 

“How do you even manage that?” Maia says, her jaw drops when Rosa takes a drink as well.

“Tell you later,” is all Rosa says to her. Magnus, who hadn’t really contributed in a bit, surprises everyone but Gina and Alec when he takes a sip of his drink as well. 

“Oh, I’ve got to hear this,” Simon says.

It’s Alec who speaks for Magnus though with a fond look in his eye, “I’d never been to the crown before but we weren’t allowed to go cuz they closed it off for some reason. Magnus portaled us up instead and the guard caught us...in the middle of something.” he mutters, taking a sip of his drink as well. There’s a moment of silence before Ray bursts out laughing and Simon swears Amy’s jaw literally hits the floor. Kevin giggles a little as well followed immediately by a ‘how could you not tell me this!?’ from Izzy. Alec merely shrugged in response taking Magnus’ hand in his own. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game proceeds for a couple of rounds and by the end, it seems everyone but Amy is successfully drunk. Gina gives herself a mental pat on the back for coming up with such a brilliant plan. Her horoscope said she’d be forming new friendships today it was only a matter of time. She joined Rosa, Clary and Isabelle in the newly formed ‘try to get Amy to drink’ game, only for them to fail time and time again because Amy has never done anything wrong in her entire life. The boys had drifted off into their own circle, now speaking merrily about whatever the hell it is that boys speaks about. She pretended not to care up, in reality, she had been quietly eavesdropping the entire time, call her all-seeing because nothing got past her. The topic of interest right now was weddings, apparently Jake had started the conversation and Alec (who jumped at every chance to talk about how much he loved his husband) joined without hesitation. 

“Yeah our wedding was at the precinct it was pretty chill, especially after the fiasco that was that morning.” 

“Alec insisted we have ours at the Institute. Sort of a way to stick it to the Clave.” Magnus chimed in, earning the attention of Holt.

“So you had yours in your own precinct?”

“You could say that.”

“How was that ever even allowed?” his voice rose an octave as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing and Gina couldn’t blame him. Captain Holt talked all the time about how hard it was to be gay and black in a police precinct, especially when you’re captain, and the story Alec and Magnus were spinning now seemed like a fairytale to someone like him.

“Shadowhunter weddings do traditio nally happen in their precincts,” Alec explains, “but those are, you know, straight. I wanted to show others like us that we could be the same, that we were just as important. I’m not the only gay shadowhunter and it was up to me to set an example. Besides, I was born into this life, and I deserve to live it like everyone else.” Alec takes Magnus’ hand in his, allowed him to give the back of it a soft kiss. Both Holt and Kevin looked awestruck, but nevertheless, they smiled. 

“How brave of the two of you,” Kevin said

“Yeah, I’ve never seen my brother happier.” Jace smiles, there’s a quiet murmur of agreement from the shadowhunter gang and a level of understanding that passes through the 99 one. The conversation takes a turn then, and maybe the fact that they’re drunk factors into it, but the men share their own stories of struggle whether it be about deadbeat dads or shitty cops. There’s no arguing or one-upping, just understanding and Gina tones it out to focus back on the girls, who had gotten to at least two drink Amy by now. She contempt with attempting to get Amy to three. And then, she hears it, it comes from Simon, it's the juiciest piece of gossip she had ever heard.

“I think...I might not be straight. And I like Isabelle but...I might be in love with my friend.”


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a hangover and Izzy receives some news

Alec was a light drinker. The first time Magnus had taken him to Pandemonium to ‘unwind’ he had gotten himself drunk off of a good two shots of something he couldn’t remember the name of and then woke up without memories of the night before. Magnus had to inform him that he had about 4 drinks immediately after getting drunk off the first two and ended up in the middle of a werewolf dance-off and Magnus, although pleased he was having fun, had to remove him from the group before one of the werewolves touched Alec in a way they’d regret. 

That being said, Alec had little to no memory of the night before but judging by the way Magnus flitted around the house nervously something big had happened. He wasn’t able to ask though because immediately after they sat down for breakfast the alert on his phone went off telling him to come into the institute, and so with a splitting headache and a quick kiss goodbye to his husband he dashed out of their shared loft and to the institute. 

While Alec was being considered for Consul and Magnus for High Warlock he was still active head of the New York institute until he appointed someone else to take his place. Alec had been mulling over the thought of placing Izzy as head for a while now because for one thing she was practically made for the role and for another, Alec wasn’t sure how he felt about Jace running literally anything, he put him in charge of training new Shadowhunters earlier this month however and it seemed to be paying off well. 

Alec was ready to step into the institute today without incident maybe get some coffee, or relax in his office to wear off his headache until he was needed; he was met instead with Simon who was pacing restlessly in front of the church. “What are you doing here vampire?” Alec asked as he got closer watching as Simon came to an abrupt stop, he was biting his nails nervously. 

“Hey, Alec uh...Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Can it at least wait until I don’t have a headache?” Alec asked, rubbing his temples in anticipation of what was to come. Simon had always been...a weird one, and though he found him annoying he had been the least concerning of all of Izzy’s recent flings. In fact, the two had been dating for about three months now, and Alec can solidly say that it was a new record for his sister. 

“I-I mean..I’d rather not go inside I just..wanted to know if you remember anything from last night?” 

Alec shook his head, “not a thing, but Magnus was acting pretty weird this morning so something must have happened..” he paused, his eyes widened, “I didn’t say anything did I? I mean he didn’t seem mad at me.” At this Simon was quick to reassure him, shaking his head he frantically denied that Alec had done anything wrong. Once Alec had relaxed Simon took a deep break and sighed.

“You know what,” he said, taking a step back, “forget I said anything,” he turned to leave, then he paused for a moment, “tell Izzy I said hi.” 

When Alec blinked Simon was gone, damn vampire speed. Deciding that whatever just happened wasn’t something Alec wanted to really worry about at eight in the morning, he stepped into the institute, greeting Underhill who stood guard by the door and smiled brightly at him. “Good morning sir,” he said.

“What did I tell you about sir Underhill?”

“Ha sorry, force of habit. Good morning Alec.” Alec nodded to him with a smile, heading into the kitchen to get himself that much-needed cup of coffee. 

Clary and Jace’s silent muttering is what greeted Alec as he walked into the institute's mess hall a cup of warm coffee in his hand. He took a long sip followed by a deep, tired, sigh before making his way over to the table and seating himself beside Jace. He counted to three, as predicted Clary spoke up as soon as he hit the last number.

“Hey, Alec. Jace just told me something interesting.”

“It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with last night’s party would it?”

“How did you know?” Clary asked, leaning forward in her seat. 

“Your vampire friend came by earlier asking me if I remembered the party, and before you ask, no I don’t.” Beside him, Jace shifted uncomfortably the two of them shared a look before Clary spoke up.

“So you don’t remember Simon saying anything about not being in love with Izzy?”

“He what!?” Jace hushed him, placing two hands on his shoulder as he got ready to lift himself from his seat, and pushed him back down.

“Dude you don’t remember at all? You were like ready to kick his ass last night.”

“You guys were so lucky Izzy didn’t notice.” Alec groans, dropping his head onto the table, his headache was starting to spring up again.

“To be fair we were all pretty wasted. That Gina girl got us fucked up.” Jace says, stealing Alec’s coffee and taking a sip. Alec didn’t have the energy to stop him. Suddenly, as quickly as it started, the talking stops and Alec makes out the clicking of Izzy’s heals as she makes her way to the table and sits down.

“What the hell happened to him?” she says, presumably pointing to Alec judging by Jace’s answer.

“Hungover.” 

Izzy giggles, “you could never handle your liquor big brother.” Alec merely grunts in response, lifting his head from the table to make sure his sister knew he was rolling his eyes. Beside her, Clary looks uncomfortable, like she wants to say something but was trying to keep herself under control. Jace, tight-lipped, glared daggers at her before abruptly standing up and making some excuse to pull her out of the room (taking Alec’s goddamn coffee with him the dick). “What was that about?” Izzy asks, and Alec honestly couldn’t dignify her with an answer. His headache had increased tenfold throughout their entire interaction, and as much as he loved his sister it wasn’t his job to tell her something Simon should be telling her (i s what he told himself, in reality, Alec feared hurting her he knew how important Simon must be to her for their relationship to last as long as it did).

Besides, Alec wasn’t made for heart to heart talks, so instead he delivers her a different piece of news, “I was thinking about making you head of the institute when I leave.” He’s fought monsters and demons and Johnathan fucking Morgenstern, but Alec is sure Izzy’s loud squeal is what finally kills him.


	8. Roses are read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and love

Simon was something of a ‘follow your heart’ type of person. He had done it with Clary after mustering up the courage to actually do it (and after that whole mix up with Jace being her brother but no one needs to remember that) and he had done it with Isabelle after realizing life was way too goddamn hectic for all of them and he’d never get another chance otherwise. But the difference between these two situations and the one that he was currently faced with is that Simon never really thought about his sexuality when considering them. Raphael was different though, he awoke this feeling inside of Simon that he didn’t even know he had. Raphael had been there for him when he first turned, and the two had kind of sort of formed a friendship, regardless of how annoying Simon had been when they first met.

After Raphael had become human again things took a turn that neither of them was expecting. He came to him seeking help, the Du Mort vampires would no longer care for him and there was nowhere for him to go, and Simon was short a roommate so he allowed him to stay out of the kindness of his own heart. And surprisingly Simon found that he liked living with Raphael, they clicked in an opposites-attract sort of way. Simon knew when Raphael needed some space to breathe and Raphael knew when Simon needed someone there to just listen. The problem was that it put a bit of a stutter in his relationship with Isabelle, who Raphael had dated prior to him and clearly still cared for. She didn’t come around to the apartment, instead opting to meet Simon at the institute. 

Things were awkward for a bit, Simon wasn’t one to choose between his friend and his girlfriend like that and Raphael wasn’t one to press into issues that weren’t his own. And so they never really spoke about it, opting instead to go about their business practically avoiding each other. Raphael was the one to break the pattern after a month or so, sitting beside Simon one day while he flicked through cords on his guitar. “I’m sorry,” he had said, and it had taken Simon by surprise.

“What? You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I think I put a bit of a strain on your relationship with Isabelle and for that, I want to apologize,” he spoke quietly almost as if he was afraid, and Simon had never seen him like that before. A part of Raphael opened up to him that he had never expected, and just like that, Simon had fallen in love with him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clary wrung her hands in her lap nervously as Simon finished speaking, they were sitting in his living room. They being Clary, Simon, Jake, and Jace who Clary had dragged to Simon’s house before she burst through the door demanding an explanation for his outburst the night before. He had told them everything, biting his lip once he was done remnants of fallen tears stained his cheeks. “I didn’t mean to,” he said, “I-I was drunk and I didn’t know any better and..God, I feel like a dickhead.” He turned to Jace then, “you have every right to punch me in the face.” 

A year ago, maybe Jace would have taken him up on that offer, but although he hadn’t fully changed his mind they had grown better as friends and Jace knew that Simon was a genuine guy. Clary knew this too, which is why she let out a sigh and shook her head, “Simon stop that. Your feelings aren’t your fault you can’t control them.” She knew that all too well, had first hand experience in the battle that is loving someone you know you shouldn’t. Her eyes flickered over to Jace, who had placed a reassuring hand on Simon’s shoulder, Jake getting up to do the same. Clary considered Jake as well, who had told them about Amy’s ex-boyfriend and how he had proposed to her several times after they had broken up and although the story had been funny at the time she realized that even then Jake knew Simon’s pain all too well. He had been in love with Amy for a long time, was lucky enough to end up married to her. 

With these thoughts in mind Clary spoke again, “Simon, you deserve to be happy. We all do. And if Raphael is what makes you happy then you need to tell him and Izzy.” Simon shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes he let out a shaky sigh.

“I-I don’t even know if he feels the same way I do.”

“And you never will,” Jake said, “not until you tell him the truth.” It’s silent again, and Clary could see the telltale signs of Simon thinking heavily. With bated breath, the group watched him meet their eyes, and nod.


	9. The Perfect Couple Doesn't Exi-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy go on a double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a tangent, and it's super quick. Back to the plot soon!

After dealing with Simon, Jake didn’t think his week could get any weirder than it already had. With meeting Simon’s friends, the party, and his confession Jake had wanted to relax for the rest of the week, and he did, until today that is. On Thursday night Amy had come home with what she deemed was important news, telling Jake (who had been sitting on the couch watching Golden Girls reruns) that she had arranged a double date with Magnus that Friday afternoon. Jake, who hadn’t heard her merely nodded and, like making a deal with the devil, sealed his fate. 

He had let Amy pick his outfit for him per her request, “you have to make a good impression!” she had said, shoving a freshly ironed button-up shirt in his hands along with dress pants and pushing him into the room. He changed quickly just in time for her to pull him back out and fix his hair in a way she deemed ‘fit for the eyes of the public’ before allowing him to finally breathe while she went to change into her own clothes. 

Amy hadn’t told him exactly where they were meeting Magnus (and by extension Alec) for this double date, instead, he let her drive them to their destination. “Okay remember to be on your best behavior,” she spoke to him as if she was chiding a twelve-year-old before sending them off to school, he rolled his eyes in response.

“I still don’t get why we have to do this, we barely know them.”

“This is to _get_ to know them.”

“You just have an authority boner for Alec,” he said, a touch of jealousy in his voice that he hoped Amy hadn’t noticed, “and a regular boner for Magnus..” he added then, Amy snorted but didn’t  _ really _ respond giving Jake his answer. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus and Alec met them outside of central park hand in hand and muttering to each other as they waited by the entrance to the zoo. Spotting them, Magnus gave them a friendly wave and Jake noticed he had to nudge Alec in order for him to do the same albeit shyly. Amy however, didn’t seem to notice as she practically skipped towards them before schooling herself and walking the rest of the way, until she stood in front of Magnus with a wide grin. “It’s good to see you again Amy,” Magnus greeted as Jake sidled up beside her, he nodded in his direction in a way of silent greeting. Beside him, Alec shifts uncomfortably as if willing himself to speak.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you.” It’s short and to the point but Amy grins like he gave her a golden metal, her eyes lighting up. 

“Good to you-I-I mean good to see you too!” Alec gives her a small almost forced smile before Magnus speaks again.

“Shall we go in?” he asks, gesturing towards the gates, Amy takes Jake by the hand and follows the two into the zoo where they pay for their tickets. 

“I can get it this time Magnus,” Alec says distracting his husband with a kiss to his head before paying for their tickets. Magnus scoffs, rolling his eyes but doesn't protest. 

“Why don’t you ever pay for me?” Jake asks Amy as he too pays for their tickets.

“Gays don’t follow the rules, Jake.” Amy walks past him to the zoo with a smirk, quickly catching up with Alec and Magnus who had been waiting for them by the seals. 

“The rules…” Jake mutters bitterly before clearing his throat and saying, “so what should we hit first?” and gesturing around them. Alec suggests the reptiles to which Magnus explains with fondness that Alec loved snakes, Amy was quick to say she loved them too and Jake struggled to recall when she decided she liked reptiles in any way whatsoever. They head to the reptiles anyway, Magnus taking Alec’s hand with a squeeze, they look at each other fondly as if having a private conversation. Jake takes Amy’s hand as well as if trying to prove a point and looks at her, she smiles brightly at him but her eyes don’t say anything in particular. Jake is left wondering how Alec and Magnus do it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy hates reptiles, they’re slimy and weird and she honestly can’t tell if they ever blink. She was especially creeped out by the snake Alec had stopped to admire, the boa slithered slowly along the side of its tank Jake and Alec talking adamantly about it as it lazed around the edges of its enclosure. Alec had the slightest smile on his face as he spoke and, much like Holt, Amy had begun to study his mannerisms so she could effectively get on his good side. She fails immediately because though he smiles his posture seems anything less than relaxed. Magnus sidles up to her, hands behind his back his posture straight as he smiles lovingly at Alec. “He seems to be getting along with Jake well. I can tell he likes him, at least a little bit.”

“Really?” Amy says, watching as Jake makes faces at the snake who completely ignores his attempts to grab its attention. She looks over at Alec, whose face seemed as stoic as ever, “you can tell?”

“Of course, he’s my husband.”

“O-oh yeah,” she flushes red,  _ stupid of course _ , she thinks. Jake is an open book, she prides herself on being able to always tell what he’s feeling, yet so can everyone else. The fact that Magnus knows Alec so well gives her a bitter feeling she can't describe, she chooses instead to ignore it.

They move on after that, Magnus leading them to the big cats' enclosure with enthusiasm, when asked why he responds with “we have much in common,” though it seemed Alec was the only one who understood his joke because he huffs out a quiet laugh. Amy assumes its an inside joke, she decides not to intrude on it but apparently Jake didn’t get the telepathic memo because he asks about it anyway.

Magnus takes a quick look around them before his eyes rest on Jake and then like a flicker of light his eyes turn to golden slits before returning to their original form. Jake looks taken aback for a moment, “do all warlocks have that?” he whispers, awestruck. While Magnus explains the wonders of warlocks to an enthusiastic Jake, Amy takes it as her turn to speak to Alec. 

She clears her throat, gaining his attention, his eyes met hers for a moment before he looked straight ahead again. Regardless Amy musters the courage to speak, “s-so...how did you and Magnus meet?” Alec, who had never smiled in Amy’s presence before now looked at the two men in front of them with a grin as he recalled the distant memory of his first meeting with Magnus. It takes Amy a minute to get over the initial shock, she rewards herself a mental gold star.

“In the middle of a battle,” he says, “I saved him from a circle member...and he turned to me and smiled and I had never seen a smile so beautiful.” He lets out a soft sigh, rubbing his arm. “I wasn’t out then, a bit in denial and apprehensive and he brought me out of my shell...saved me from the biggest mistake of my life.” Amy didn’t know what the Circle was, nor did she really understand what it meant when Alec said battle, she asks a different question.

“What mistake?” the spell breaks instantly, Alec’s hard demeanor returned just as Jake bounded back over to them. Amy cursed him silently but allowed him to take her hand and pulled her over to the tiger cage nevertheless. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going to Magnus’ favorite restaurant after the zoo had been Alec’s idea, at least that’s what Magnus had said to them as they exited their respective cars and headed towards the restaurant’s entrance. Magnus had a favorite Ethiopian place he liked to eat at, he had mentioned it to Amy when they made a plan to meet up but what he hadn’t mentioned was that the place was fancy as fuck. She looked over at Jake, who pulled at his button-up with worry, he felt as out of place as she did. She looked over at Magnus who always looked prim and proper and put together in contrast with Alec who, although he looked like a goddamn model in just a sweater and jeans, looked like a child compared to Magnus scared and uncomfortable. 

He seemed as nervous as Jake, she wondered how many times he had actually eaten there with Magnus and if he had only decided to do so now to make his husband happy. She thought about the last time she had done the same for Jake, they had taken a trip to a waterpark per Jake’s request and Amy got the flu from some disgusting kids. Though it sucked, she was happy Jake had enjoyed himself in the end.

Magnus took notice of his closed-off stance, and she watched as he brushed a finger over his sweater as if to reassure him he then pressed a kiss to his jaw earning a smile as Alec relaxed against him resting his forehead on Magnus’. Amy looked over at Jake, feeling as though she was intruding on something not made for the human eye. She gave him a soft pat on the shoulder, trying to emulate what she saw but it felt awkward. It seemed to work for Jake though because he straightened himself up and followed the two men inside. 

They were led to their table in a matter of minutes, Alec having made reservations prior, the waitstaff seemed to know the two by name. “Magnus must eat here a whole lot,” she mutters to Alec as they follow their waiter to their table in the far corner. 

Alec chuckles softly, “he came to this place when it was just opening, invested a lot of money into it. The family that runs it tell stories about him.”

“So they know he’s a warlock?” 

“Magnus trusts them,” Alec says, ending the conversation with that. He takes his place beside Magnus at their table, bumping shoulders with him gently as they sit. Magnus had the largest grin on his face.

“Thank you for this Alexander.” Alec merely shrugs, but Amy can see his mask cracking as his eyes twinkle with love. 

“So what do you recommend?” Amy asks, opening her menu. Beside her, Jake does the same, he’d been uncharacteristically quiet since they got here, she didn’t question it but now that she was starting to notice she was getting a little worried. 

Magnus gives them a list of the food he enjoyed best and the group places their orders as soon as the waiter returns. She gives Magnus a bright smile, “it’s good to see you again Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” she says before looking over at Alec who nods politely at her. “How have you two been? Who are your friends?” Amy can’t remember the last time they hadn’t been kicked out of a restaurant let alone friendly with the staff. 

She thought of Captain Holt and Kevin, who she had shared dinner with once only for them to know the waitstaff too, it was weird maybe it was a gay thing. This girl seemed friendly though, she greeted them kindly before heading off to grab them their food. The group settles into polite conversation, Magnus taking the lead of course while Amy merely nods and smiles, offering some words every now and then. Alec and Jake stay quiet, she turns to Jake with a frown and nudges him gently. 

“Hey, you okay?” she mutters while Magnus and Alec dive in to their own conversation. Jake turns to her with a smile, it feels fake though she knows it is.

“Y-yeah yeah. Everything’s cool. All good.”

“Jake…” she mutters, placing a hand on his. He takes her hand and squeezes it gently, but his eyes are on Alec and Magnus, they smile and laugh lost in their own little world, their rings glint in the dim light of the restaurant as Alec talks with his hands and Magnus runs his own over his ear cuff. They feel like intruders, watching something beautiful from the outside unable to touch it. Ironically, like a zoo. 

Their food comes it's absolutely delicious and enough to snap Magnus and Alec out of their conversation. “Ah, sorry.” Magnus says, “that was rude of me. We just sort of left you there,” he glared half-heartedly at Alec, who looks down at his food. “Alec has never been one for conversation.”

“It's alright,” it’s Jake who says this instead of Amy, taking the words right out of her mouth, “you guys are like, a whole power-couple.” At this Amy sighs, closing her eyes in defeated embarrassment. 

Magnus merely chuckles, “oh thank you. I pride myself on being such. He’s such hard work though.” He winks at Jake and winces slightly when Alec nudges him a bit too hard. 

Jake, who has relaxed significantly, laughs louder than Amy would have been comfortable with. He’s been doing better at talking to them then she has, and she can’t help but feel a sense of jealousy, followed immediately by the feeling that it could all go horribly wrong. “Don’t let him get to you,” Magnus says again, “he’s a softy once you get past the hard exterior.” 

Alec rolls his eyes, “you need to stop telling people that.”

Jake merely grins, “trust me I get it. Amy isn’t as cool as she pretends to be.” This earns a ‘hey!’ from Amy and then a frantic apology from Jake. It’s enough to make Alec smirk, though she’s sure it's him taking delight out of the sheer mess that the two of them are. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Amy can’t say that her plan to win Alec over had really backfired if it hadn’t exactly made any progression either. Alec was the same as he had been before but she was determined to win his trust. If she could do it to Holt she could do it to him, is what she told herself as the couples headed back to their respective cars, or really Jake and Amy’s car. Magnus had insisted on walking them back seeing as Amy had gotten a bit tipsy while they had been eating. “Don’t worry, Alec can’t hold his liquor either,” Magnus said, though Alec protested. Jake held onto Amy as they walked, she giggled softly against his shoulder, waving her goodbyes to the two as they neared their car.

Magnus smiles warmly at her, taking Alec’s hand, “it was an absolute pleasure to eat with you darling, remind me to find out about six drink Amy next time.”

“There’s a next time?” Amy giggled, grinning widely.

“Of course.” 

They wave one more time before getting into their car, watching as Magnus conjured a portal and stepped inside with Alec. “God they really are like...the best couple,” Jake said, recalling the night as it was. 

“You think they beat out Holt and Kevin?”

“I think it’s a close tie,” Jake said, starting the car. 

Amy is quiet for a moment before she says, “do you think...maybe we should be more like them?” 

She sounded worried, even insecure. Jake takes her hand and presses a kiss to the back of it, he smiles gently at her, “we’re so much better than them. We’re like, the best couple on Earth.” Amy giggles, shaking her head. “Besides,” Jake says, “I couldn’t ask for a better wife. And I think that’s something me and Alec have in common. We both love our spouses, that’s what's important.” Amy was quick to press a kiss to his lips, cupping his cheek gently as he leans into it. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Amy Peralta.”


	10. We Need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy worries, Raphael searches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is super short. I apologies for my lack of updates but I promise I will try to get back into the swing of things soon

A week, Isabelle Lightwood hadn’t heard from her boyfriend in a week. He wasn’t answering her calls, her texts, hell her fire messages, and she was starting to get worried. It wouldn’t be the first time a boy had avoided her, she had her fair share of men throughout the years and one of the telltale signs they were going to break up with you was when they started avoiding you first. Simon had been keeping something from her for a while now, and although she worried she knew he wasn’t the type to cheat, so her brother’s didn’t have to send an armada after him. Speaking of her brothers, Alec had been avoiding her recently too, granted she couldn’t blame him he was busy gearing up for his position as consul, but being able to talk to him every now and again would be nice. She had cornered him once when he was heading to his office to tell him about Simon, but Alec merely bit his lip and shook his head with a resigned sigh and said, “you should go talk to him.” 

He left immediately after that and Izzy had spent the rest of the week wondering whether or not she should just crash into his apartment and demand a conversation. A voice in the back of her head reminded her that Simon was skittish, and she didn’t want to accidentally push him even further away. With that in mind she steels herself, and decides to focus on her work she was going to be the Head soon, she didn’t have time for this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon, on the other hand, had spent a week avoiding Raphael as well, but it was a lot harder than one would think it to be. On the one hand, they were roommates, it wasn’t like he could just avoid going home forever, and on the other Raphael was a vampire who had been living with Simon for over a year, it wasn’t hard to catch his scent and track him. Which is exactly what he did and how he had found Simon in an abandoned warehouse in Red Hook, strumming his guitar as he sat atop his van. The sight of Raphael startled him, he watched as Simon frantically got up as if getting ready to run. “I’ll just find you again,” he told him, coming to a stop beside his van and crossing his arms, “you know that.”

“L-listen...Just leave me alone man,” Simon said, hopping from the roof of his van and opening the door. Raphael grabs his arm, spinning the smaller boy around so they were face to face. If Simon had a heartbeat he could have heard it quicken, Simon shifted nervously in front of him. 

“What’s going on? You haven’t been home in days.” Raphael, though he tried not to, sounded as worried as he felt and his grip on Simon only increased.

“I….” Simon shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath as if readying himself to say something, but when he opens them again it’s to shove Raphael away from him retching his arm out of his grip. “I can’t do this...Izzy doesn’t deserve this..” He’s trembling now, shaking like a leaf in the wind and it only serves to worry Raphael more. He’d seen Simon like this before when he had first turned like he was amidst a panic attack. Raphael hadn’t really known how to help then, priding himself in being ever the emotionless one and merely building his personality on rational thinking. But as he had come to know Simon better, he realized that he wasn’t looking for reason, he was looking for comfort. He racked his brain through the past couple of weeks, trying to remember what could have set Simon off like this but nothing comes to mind immediately. He knows Simon would have told him, the boy could never seem to keep his mouth shut, he tells him everything good or bad, and Raphael doesn’t remember when he started to like hearing the stories Simon would spin for him. 

“Simon please,” Raphael, ever the patient one, takes a step forward again, he tries to keep his voice light as if to comfort him by just speaking “what happened? Did you and Isabelle fight?”

“N-no! I…” Simon growls, tugging at his hair, his breathing quickens as he builds himself up to say something, Raphael opens his mouth to reassure him but Simon speaks before him. “I-I’m in love with you! But I can’t be! I can’t break her heart!” 

Time seems to stop for a moment, Raphael’s mouth shuts with an audible click, Simon’s confession echoes around the empty warehouse as if to tease him. He opens his mouth to speak, but a sharp gust of wind cuts him off, and Simon had disappeared once again.


	11. I Can't Help Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this is short and it took a whole while. I really need to work on my writing game

In all the many years Magnus Bane had known Raphael, he hadn’t known him to cry, scream, or really emote with anything other than a single tilt of his head or uncomfortable grimace. When Raphael was a fledgling, and Magnus had found him wandering aimlessly through New York, he hadn’t even bat an eye at the warlock, who had carefully explained to him why he was so hungry, why he craved blood; instead, the vampire merely nodded his head, and agreed to allow Magnus to care for him until he could find his sire. After finding out Camille was the one who had turned him, it had taken Magnus a while to actually confront her. When asked why he was quick to explain to Raphael what had happened between them. In which Raphael had responded by patting him quickly on the shoulder, and then offering nothing more. When they did finally come in contact with Camille, who Magnus had been careful to avoid for many, many years, Raphael had glared at her with distaste rather than shouting and yelling like any other teenager who had just been through a series of shitty situations, and he had allowed himself to join her clan with no more than a disgusted growl. It was times like that that Magnus appreciated meeting Raphael, he was calm and calculating, never once overreacting if he didn't need to, and always ready to help a friend when needed. 

That being said, the frantic Raphael pacing in his living room whilst gripping a fistful of his hair and shouting in unintelligible Spanish was something Magnus was A) not at all used to and B) not equipped to handle. Gina, who had taken refuge in Magnus’ loft as she usually did when she didn’t want to be around ‘adoring fans’, was attempting to carefully decipher the garble of words Raphael was stringing together amidst panic. She had taken Spanish like once in high school, she was sure she knew what she was doing. Though google translate wasn’t doing a very good job of helping her out, she grumbled to herself as she held her phone out, allowing it to record what Raphael had said only for it to come up with nothing. What the hell does _Puta_ mean? 

In the meantime, Magnus attempted to calm the vampire down, he placed a gentle hand onto Raphael’s shoulder, watching as he stopped his pacing to face him with wide eyes. For the first time in years Raphael looked like a teenager, fear and confusion laced his features as his gaze bore into Magnus’. “Look, you need to calm down Raphael, just tell me what's going on and I can help you,” Magnus said, slowly removing his hand from Raphael’s shaking shoulders. 

In quick bursts, Raphael explained what had gone down between him and Simon, how Simon had run off after telling him he loved him, how he thought he felt the same. “I know Simon likes Isabelle. And I know he doesn’t want to hurt her, but I can’t just let him run off without talking about this, I need to tell him how I feel.”

“And how do you feel?”

“I-I think I feel the same.” From her place on the couch, Gina grins, holding her phone in her hand, and unbeknownst to the two men in front of her sending a recording to Jake with a tap of her finger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running off in a hurry Simon found himself in front of the institute once again, shifting nervously from foot to foot. He had sent Isabelle a quick text, after spending a solid minute psyching himself up, telling her to meet him in the garden where he now sat at a bench, kicking his feet nervously. “Simon? I got your text, what’s going on?” He looked up at the sound of Izzy’s voice, she walked into the garden beautiful as ever, her hair pressed into a tight ponytail at the top of her head, it cascaded down to her shoulder where Simon could see one of her many runes poking out from the strap of her black tank top. He sucked in a breath as she neared, calming his nerves. He remembered how he felt when they met, nervous, confused. She was beautiful, but at the time Simon only had eyes for Clary and it never occurred to him that other people found him attractive, that other people even cared about him the way Clary did. Isabelle had been the exception, nice to him from the start and never wavering, even when he had become a vampire when he felt that he was a monster. Maybe it was the adrenaline, the constant fear that he could possibly die at the hands of Valentine, or that Clary could possibly get hurt, but along the way to their final battles he had become attached to Izzy in a way he thought was different from Clary. 

Now though, as she makes her way towards him, hair bouncing against her shoulder, he finds her different. The way he felt about Raphael seemed monumental to the way he saw her. Raphael was brave, there for him when he tried to push him away, he was strong and reserved and wonderful. But in a way that Izzy wasn't. Isabelle was Simon's friend, this he knew somewhere inside himself that he hadn't known before. He didn't want to kiss Izzy as he did before, and he found that those thoughts in his head were replaced with the idea of it being Raphael.

“I-I uh, I think we need to talk..” he says, as Isabelle sits beside him on the bench. She looked rigid, he knew she was nervous as he had caught on to reading her body language by now. 

“You haven’t been answering my calls or my texts..and now you want to talk? Look, I’ve been in my fair share of relationships Simon, I know what a breakup looks like, you don’t have to sugar coat this for me,” she says, a tight-lipped smile on her face. 

Simon shakes his head frantically, digging his nails into the palm of his hand, “l-listen I just..I don’t know what I want. I really like you, I do.. but...I think I’m in love with Raphael. No..I mean, I know I am,” he sighs, squeezing his eyes shut he waits. 

Simon half expected her to take out her stele and smite him right there, what he didn’t expect was for Izzy to full out laugh. He opened his eyes with a start, beside him Izzy was giggling, placing a hand over her mouth she schools her features, though she looked a lot more relaxed than before. “Simon, you didn’t have to be afraid of telling me this! By the angel, I thought you were gonna like, ghost me until I gave up and just never talk to me again.”

“W-what!? People have done that before!?” Izzy merely shrugged, placing a reassuring hand on Simon’s shoulder.

“I’ve never had much luck with guys, but I’m glad you at least talked to me about this. We can’t control who we fall in love with, believe me, I know that more than anyone, I mean look at Alec,” Simon smiles fondly, allowing her to continue, “Simon, I like you too, which is why I want you to be happy. Look, you need time to think, and I’m happy to give that to you. We can always be friends.” She presses a kiss to his cheek and stands up. 

“Thanks, Izzy.”

“You’re a sweet guy Simon, you wouldn’t do this unless your feelings were true and I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose. Now, I think you should talk to Raphael.” Simon cringes, sliding down against the bench.

“Yeah...I may have messed up with him earlier.” Izzy rolls her eyes, ruffling Simon’s hair before walking out of the garden.

“Good luck Lewis!” She says over her shoulder, Simon is left sitting in the garden with a smile on his face, wondering what he did to deserve her.


	12. Let it Out Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some news comes to light

Jake was out on patrol with Charles when he got Gina’s message, but it was Charles who had opened it quickly grabbing his phone from the car’s cup holder and unlocking it. This wasn’t anything new, Jake had given Charles permission to open his phone a long time ago under the excuse that if he died in Charle’s arms someone had to call Amy for him. Charles, though he saw Jake’s lie for what it was, saluted him regardless and from then on he would open his phone whenever Jake was preoccupied. 

Jake leaned over to check his phone when Magnus’ melodic voice flitted through its speakers. He was talking to someone Jake didn’t recognize, it wasn’t until Magnus said his name that everything started to click. It seemed Charles had figured it out too because he slowly raised the volume on the video. They locked eyes as Raphael confessed to Magnus, smirking at each other they high five. “That should settle Simon’s problem, shouldn’t it?” Charles says, locking Jake’s phone again and handing it over to him. “Leave it to Gina to give us the details.”

Jake nodded, remembering that Simon had contacted him earlier that day about his conversation with Isabelle, telling him that she had taken it pretty well. “He told me he was gonna talk to Raph when he got home.” Charles let out a dreamy sigh, leaning his head against the back of his seat.

“Ah, young love. Beautiful isn't it?” Jake rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to say something but stopping at the sound of someone yelling for help in the distance. A man in black ran past them, clutching a woman’s purse in his hand. Without another word, the two got into hero cop mode, Jake pulling his sunglasses over his eyes before turning the siren on and tearing after the perp.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, long after Raphael had left, Magnus moved to the balcony a drink in his hand he leaned over the railing eyes trailing over the city below. Gina had long since left, giving him a light pat on the arm before sauntering out of his loft with a wicked grin on her face. Since then, Magnus had been waiting for his husband to come home with bated breath. He had grown used to Alec’s job keeping him busy, especially now that he was no longer high warlock. He felt like a housewife, waiting for her husband to return home from the war and there were times where he hated it.

Though people still came to him for help with something or other, and he was still a large part of the downworlder cabinet, he couldn't help but feel a bit useless at times. He took another slow sip of the drink in his hand, letting the alcohol burn in his lungs. He was about to fill his drink again when he was interrupted by the feeling of Alexander entering his wards coupled with the sound of the door opening and shutting softly, it made his heart swell. He listened to the soft footsteps of his husband walking towards the balcony to join him, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he leaned into Alec’s touch with a contempt sigh. “I missed you,” Alec purrs, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. 

Magnus takes a deep breath, letting his glamour down, he turns to meet Alec’s gaze watching as the younger man’s eyes lit up at the sight of Magnus’ warlock mark. “I missed you too,” Magnus says, pressing a kiss to his lips. It had become routine recently, for Alec to come home and tell him he missed him, and although it happened often Magnus never felt that it was any less true. They melt into it easily, Magnus’ drink disappears with a snap of his fingers, at the same time he turns to card his hand through Alec’s messy hair. After a moment Alec pulls away, pressing one final kiss to Magnus’ nose before he speaks. 

“So, the clave contacted me again...about being consul.” Magnus hums.

“And?”

“And, since the downworlder cabinet has been running smoothly, and our integration with them is going pretty well, I suggested the idea of a high warlock working with Shadowhunters specifically and they agreed.” Magnus’ eyes widened, he took a step back searching Alec’s face as looking for any hint of a lie. 

“They want...me?” Alec nods, he’s grinning now, placing a gentle hand on Magnus’ hip and pulling him back towards him.

“They know you’re powerful. And I don’t trust anyone as much as I trust you.” 

“So, we’d be going to Alicante?” 

“Yeah, basically...w-would you want to?” Alec’s face falls a bit, he bites his lip apprehensively. Magnus smiles, cupping his cheek with his free hand and pulling him down into another gentle kiss. It seems to calm Alec’s worries, because before he knows it the kiss deepens and Alec is lifting him up and carrying him back inside. They break the kiss every so often because neither one of them could contain the smile on their faces. For the second time in centuries, Magnus has everything he could ever want. And it all comes in the form of Alexander Lightwood. 


	13. All Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD ITS DONE.
> 
> crossovers are so difficult to do, I'm definitely gonna be taking a break from them for a bit.
> 
> please let me know if you guys liked this!

If Magnus was known for anything it was for throwing parties. Whether the occasion called for it or not Magnus would throw the best parties in all of the downworld, he couldn’t begin to count how many birthdays Chairman Meow had one often preceding the other about a month later. Another thing Magnus was well known for is owning Pandemonium, and one of the many perks of owning such a big and well-known club was the ability to throw big and well-known parties inside of it. Tonight, Magnus had closed the club to hold the second most important party of his life (the first being his late Bachelor party), tonight Magnus and Alec were to announce they were leaving for Alicante and, in a sense, throw their going away party. Alec had been apprehensive at first seeing as he wasn’t one for large parties and pulsing nightclubs, but settled quickly once Magnus had flashed him his signature puppy eyes. 

The guest list was small, Magnus had posted guards outside to fend off any uninvited party crashers and to allow his friends inside. Maia, as always, was posted at the bar she had happily insisted on helping Magnus and had protested when he told her he was to pay her handsomely afterward. Magnus hadn’t told anyone what the party was about (which was common he often didn’t and people were happy enough to come anyway) so as his guests mingled in collective confusion, waiting for the party to actually begin Magnus pulled his husband up to the stage where the DJ had begun to get ready to play. He grabbed a mic and tapped once, gaining the attention of the crowd below. He grinned widely at his friends and family, who stood below him with rapt attention. 

“I know you’re probably all wondering why you’re here,” Magnus began, earning a collective nod and cheer from the crowd, “well,” he continues taking Alec’s hand in his “my husband and I have some news for all of you, something important. You guys are our family, the best family we could ever ask for.” He looks to Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon who stood together and smiled widely at him. Clary intertwines her hand in Jace’s, besides Simon Raphael brushes his hand against the daylighter's. Beside Magnus, Alec squeezes his hand, smiling at him with a plethora of love in his eyes. “And some of you are friends that we were so lucky to have met, even if it was just recently.” He looks then to Jake and Amy who glance at each other and smile beside them stands Charles who grins and waves and Terry who gives them a thumbs up, by the bar Rosa and Maia nods appreciatively at him. In front of them, Holt and his husband stand at attention, there's no smile of either of their faces but Magnus had seen body language like that long enough to know they had appreciated the sentiment. 

“So we’ve gathered you all here to tell you, that Alexander has been promoted to Consul, and I to High Warlock of Alicante,” he pauses, letting the words sink in and suddenly there’s a cheer, followed by another and then another. Their friends clapped excitedly, even the mundanes who looked a bit confused but were happy nonetheless. 

Alec takes the mic from him, clearing his throat to grab their attention again, he extends a hand towards Isabelle before saying, “and on behalf of the New York Institute, I’d like to have everyone give a hand to my sister Izzy, the new Head!” Clary squealed, bouncing into Izzy’s arms to give her a bone-crushing hug. Jace smiles, though he doesn’t show it outwardly there was a sense of pride that radiated from him. Simon gives her a hug once Clary was finally pried off of her. Izzy looks like she’s about to cry. Magnus hops off the stage, telling the DJ to play and without further ado, the party had officially begun. People dispersed into groups of their friends or onto the dance floor, stopping every now and then to congratulate Alec and Magnus. 

“Congrats you two,” Jace said once he finally managed to get to them, he was followed by Jake and Amy. 

“Yeah man, I’ve got no idea how your world works, and it’s all still pretty weird to us but thanks for letting us celebrate with you. We’re super happy for you,” Jake says to Alec, holding out a hand to be shaken while Amy gives Magnus and hug.

“We’re happy to have you here,” Alec says, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. 

“That’s definitely the handshake of someone in charge,” Alec chuckles softly, shaking his head. He leaves Magnus to talk to Holt, Kevin, and Terry who offer their congratulations, Magnus smiles warmly at Amy as he pulls from the hug, looking over at Gina who had appeared almost suddenly beside them.

“Wow you’re the big guns now,” she says, flicking her hair behind her shoulder, “not as powerful as me but you know, I’m happy for you.” Magnus rolls his eyes, snapping his fingers a silver crown appears on her head she giggles, posing dramatically. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much persuasion, Rosa managed to pull Maia from her job for a few moments and drag her to the dance floor where she tugs her against her body and sways to the beat of the music. Maia grins, giggling and pressing a kiss to Rosa’s cheek. “I’m glad I met you,” she said over the thump, thump, thump of the music. Rosa doesn’t respond in words, instead, she pressed a kiss to her lips that conveys her emotions just as well. Something bumps into Rosa after a moment, and she turns to find Charles, dancing happily with what she recognized to be a random fairy. She rolls her eyes, letting out a playfully frustrated huff. Her gaze travels to Simon and his new boyfriend, who sit at one of the many booths along the walls, speaking in what looked like hushed tones to each other. Raphael’s hand intertwined with Simon’s, “I’m happy for them,” Maia says once she noticed what had caught Rosa’s attention. 

“Yeah,” they look good together, and I’m glad Simon realized what he wanted. She turns her attention back to her girlfriend with a soft smile and they continue to dance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake surveys the club, taking a sip of his beer as he scans the crowd. Every once in awhile he’ll spot his friends, Amy dancing with Izzy and Clary, Jace speaking animatedly to Alec, Magnus sitting at a booth with Holt and Kevin, Rosa and Maia speaking to several vampires in a corner holding a drink in their hands, and Charles speaking to a tall blonde man who had another man with a goatee beside him. He feels someone sidle up beside him, and turns to find Gina fiddling with the crown on her head absently. “What’s up? You enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, it’s weird.”

“What’s weird?”

Gina shrugs, “to think that you were all oblivious to the shadow world until recently, and now we’ve got all these new friends and new resolutions. Life is different now ya know?” Jake nods, he sits silently for a moment, considering her words. Yeah, their world definitely had changed, he never thought he’d meet real faeries, or vampires, or things that go bump in the night. But when he thought about it more, he wouldn’t trade it for anything. The nine-nine had grown, definitely and maybe it would be harder along the line knowing what they know now. But he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He looks smiles as the rest of his friends make their way towards them, each of them at different levels of intoxication and thinks about what he’d do without them.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment and Kudos to let me know how I'm doing!
> 
> And if you want to see more fandom-related stuff check out my Twitter and Tumblr!
> 
> Twitter: Illuminatetrash  
> Art Tumblr: Illuminatethetrash  
> I take requests here at this tumblr: Gayforthe13th


End file.
